As a touch and display driver integration (TTDI) product, a full in cell (FIC) touch panel is widely applied in display devices. The FIC touch panel may generally include a plurality of touch electrodes arranged in an array and touch detection signal lines connected to the plurality of touch electrodes in a one-to-one corresponding manner.